creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Project Eeveelution
I'm not proud of this. I nearly ended the life of an innocent Pokemon. I hope one day, some pure hearted trainer will catch this Pokemon and help is reach it's full potential we wanted it to have. For now, we must tell you this story. Day One Our studies have finally yeilded fruit. I have found that in Surge City Bay, there are Evolutionary Stones that never lose there power. A diving team has been sent to the underground estuary where the stones are said to be held in a shrine. Day Two The stones have been retrieved. We now have six stones of virtually limitless power. We are going to retrieve other items from other regions. We now are developing a search team to search the waters around Citidark Isle where there is believed to be another shrine. We have also set out groups to find special rocks from Sinnoh and Unova. Day Two:Z's Story. I don't like getting up. I want to stay asleep. But Dad said he wanted to talk to me today. I'll just see if he forgets. No chance of that. Dad wakes me up. "We need to talk about Eeveelution" he says. Great. I don't want to talk about growing up yet. I get up anyway. Dad says I'm a normal Eevee. He's right. I'm a different color than other Eevee's. Dad says that that's called being a shiny Pokemon. Mom, (a Glaceon) and Dad, (an Umbreon), and I get into our living room (a nice furnished room inside are human made house). I know this talk would come soon. I didn't want it either. But they said I needed it. I'm going to be some lucky trainer's pokemon someday. Dad explains that Umbreon is the Dark Type Eeveelution, with high Defensive stats. They have the powers of Moonlight, a poisonious spray and a other status moves. He says that Eevee becomes Umbreon at night if they have a strong relation to their trainer or with a Moon Shard. Mom states that Glaceon is the Ice type Eeveelution. The species has high Defense and Special Attack. There powers include making their fur stand up like needles, and flash freezing moisture in the air. She says that they evolve when near special ice covered rocks. After that, they handed me a book written in that messy human language. It contained entries of all seven Eeveelutions. I'll start with the first, Jolteon. The Lightning Pokemon, the Electric Eeveelution. They evolve through use of a Thunderstone. They have high Speed and Special Attack. Their arsenal of techniques include Thunder, Pin Missle, and many others. They gain power by breathing in negative ions. They tend to make their fur stand on ends to be a sharp as needles. Hey just like mom. Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. They evolve via use of a Water Stone, and have high Hit Points and high special attack. Their movepool includes Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Acid Armor, and more. They can dissapear into water making near invinsible underwater. They are commonly mistaken for mermaids. I have the strangest sensation to check my water before I drink it next time. Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, and they evolve through exposure to a Fire Stone. They have very strong Attack and Special Defense. They have an internal flame sac that can make their body as hot as 1650F, and use moves such as Flamethrower and Fire Fang. Now that's on fire. Unfinished. More Coming Soon. Category:PokéMon Category:Diary/Journal